This invention relates to apparatus for repairing a steam generator in a nuclear power plant, and more particularly to apparatus for inspecting annular welds at plugged ends of heat exchanger tubes in such steam generator.
It is a practice in the repair of nuclear steam generators to close off leak-prone heat exchanger, heat transfer, tubes by welding closure plugs via use of manipulator apparatus disposed within the lower end of the steam generator beneath the tubesheet, under control of personnel located outside such generator. In furthering the safeguards taken in connection with minimizing exposure of operating personnel to any radiation which may exist within the interior of the steam generator undergoing such repair, it becomes desirable to enable the operating personnel outside of the steam generator to remotely inspect the plug-securing welds made in the ends of the selected leak-prone ones of the heat exchanger tubes of such generator. To this end, the apparatus of the present invention is directed.